the_new_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
CatWings
The CatWings are one of the tribes from the PetWing dimension, along with the DogWings, RodentWings, FishWings, LivestockWings, and BirdWings. Appearance and Abilities CatWings have fur instead of scales, which comes in many colors, such as grey, black, brown, tan, ginger, orange, yellow, red, white, blue, calico, and tortoiseshell (aka any color a cat can have). They have flufffy fur and wide eyes. Their wings are furry too. They can retract their razor sharp claws. CatWings also have the ability to blind you with their cuteness, and even kill you if you have a soft spot for adorable animals. If you look into their eyes they can mind control you, causing you to give them or do whatever they want. Their lighting fast reflexes and ability to survive falls from high places make CatWings nearly impossible to kill. They can snuggle you to death with their fluffy tail. CatWings also are very intelligent and strong, maybe even more so than the DragonWings aka the SueWings. Personality CatWings have been known to be very finicky, ranging from the sweetest creatures in existense to raging balls of fur and claws. They like most other CatWings but hate the DogWings and like to eat FishWings and BirdWings. They have violent moodswings and are, dare I say, catty. Known CatWings * Queen Calico - the Queen of the CatWings, she likes to sleep a lot but is also very wise and powerful. * Princess Grumpy - the heir to the throne, she's very grumpy. * Mew - The first CatWing met in the books. He was a fur born meaning he had more fur than other CatWings. This gave him heightened abilities. Due to his great power the scientists organizing Project M.E.O.W. decided to clone him so they could use him in the Great Fur War as an entire army. * Mewtwo - The first clone of Mew, turned evil and sparked a rebellion among the Mew clones. * Tabby- The CatWings' finest merchant. * Fluffball - A CatWing, ironically, born with no fur. In the Books Catwings first appeared in Winglets 6: Furr Problem. Boto, Snail, and Smolder had to teleport to the PetWing dimension to stop the Great Fur War. The CatWings had a secret plan to win called Project M.E.O.W or Monster Epic Overpowerful World where they would take over the LivestockWings stash of rare Pepes and use them in battle against the other tribes. Boto succesfully unleashed the power of the Pepe and was able to stop the war. At the same time Snail saved Smolder's life and began to realize he had feelings for him. They were briefly mentioned in Winglets 14: Attack of the Memes when Ro-Boto stole regular Boto's Pepe powers and used them to mind control the IceWings into thinking they were cows. They were mentioned in several other Winglets and in the original series. Their last appearance in the books was Book 21 when Osprey's ghost was captured inside a RoboWing Pyrite and had to be freed by Queen Calico. In the Show There was a spinoff show on Netflix called Littlest PetWings and they were in it, but it was really bad and got cancelled after the eleventh episode of the second season. The Grumpy Cat Controversy When Tartar Sauce, aka Grumpy Cat, was elected president in 2016, she made it a law that there should be more shows about cats and dogs, which is why they made the Littlest PetWings show. Princess Grumpy is also named and based off of our beloved president. "All Hail Grumpy Cat!" was her slogan. Gallery CatWing.PNG CatWing2.PNG {| Category:Tribes Category:CatWings Category:Coded pages Category:PetWings Category:Non-Allied Tribes